


à l'intérieur ✩ k.yi

by ftsehuns (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time doing gxg I hope this turns out good, Inspired by heavenly creatures, Other, this will not be happy at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ftsehuns
Summary: ❝in my dream you shouted,the signal we gave;i tried to run away,but i could not walk anymore❞— ๑ ; les passagers ₊˚.༄ ◟̆◞̆two girls who form an intense friendship won't let others be their obstacle, & they'll do anything to be together. even if their own parents are the obstacle.※ loosely based off the 1954 parker-hulme murder case.





	1. ≡ à l'intérieur

**À l'intérieur**  
k.yi  
  
yerim-reader fanfiction;  
heavenly creatures inspired.  
  
© [song](https://youtu.be/KAK90O7wFLo) ; les passagers   
  
© story ; ftsehuns

  
**Disclaimer!**  
The people in my book are  real people but they do not belong to me. Furthermore, this story I wrote myself but I do not claim the plot as mine since it was inspired by the parker-hulme murder case, which occured in 1954. I also do not own the song “À l'intérieur” by Les Passagers.

 **© 2018**  

****


	2. ≡ prolégomènes

** _June 22, 1954_ **  
** _Tuesday_ **

**[R]**

It all happened so fast.

Just a few seconds ago I was in front of mother, leading the way, with Yerim behind her.

And the next, tears streamed down my face as blood was all over my skin & clothes. I was screaming out the top of my lungs as I ran still linked in arms with Yerim.

She was screaming too. Her face was all bloodied, horror written on her face.

Our legs trembled violently, but nonetheless we ran far away from that place, leaving mother behind.

Our voices, as loud as they gasped for air & yelled, couldn't prove the inexplainable feeling we had felt.

_Just what had we done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story, since I'm rediscovering my love for horror. First time writing something like this, but at least I have a foundation. Hope you enjoy this story & I highly suggest you watch the movie! I'll make some changes here & there, to make it sorta my own.


	3. ≡ entrevue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold letters in the beginning represent the POV:  
> ・reader = [R]  
> ・yerim = [Y]  
> ・3rd = [A]

 

_**Early May, 1952**_  
_**Monday** _

**[R]**

Today seemed like any other day.

In French I usually drew doodles in my book, to in the very least not doze off.

As the teacher wasn't looking, I flipped my booklet to the previous page. There, I picked up my pencil & continued to draw Evior, my imaginary pet horse.

It would be nice to have a real one. I could only visualize how cool it would be to own one.

I often glanced up, feeling paranoid my French teacher would turn her back & catch me. Nonetheless I still continued with my doodle, knowing the other students were probably somewhere else too in their minds.

A knock on the wooden door of class 3A is what startled me.

I looked up as I gently placed my pencil down hoping to not get caught.

Into the classroom walked the principal of our school, Mrs. Lamb, with someone behind her.

Our teacher turned to Mrs. Lamb as well as us students, confused.

"Miss Wallace, students," Mrs. Lamb processed to say in a gleeful tone, "We have a new student. Her name is Kim Yerim. She comes from China, & her father is a professor at—"

"Excuse me Mrs. Lamb." Yerim cut her off, "But I come from South Korea. _Not_ China."

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Lamb continued, without looking at the girl once, "She has travelled all over the world, & I know she'd like to tell you all her wonderful stories she has." Giving one smile to Miss Wallace, Mrs. Lamb then parted, & gave one more welcome to Yerim before leaving.

I took a good look at this Kim Yerim. Her snowflake skin contrasted her rosy-stained cheeks, & her hair was ebony, it touched her shoulders barely. She was a bit taller than most of us I suspect, but then again I was sitting down.

_She looked like death warmed up._

Or at least, that's what came into my mind when I saw her.

Yerim was still in place, as her almond-shaped eyes softly gazed over the classroom.

As she scanned the room from left to right, her eyes stopped when they met mine.

I swear my heart dropped down to my feet.

We stayed staring at each other for a few seconds before the teacher suggested she sit on the last seat available in the class, it was near the front. Mrs. Lamb welcomed Yerim & handed her the class booklet.

And so, the French class resumed.

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

I got paired up with Yerim in art class.

It was awfully embarrassing, because we had an assignment with a partner & I had no one. Yerim was new so she didn't have anyone, & the teacher decided to pair her up with me.

I was too nervous to approach her first so I stayed in the corner, hiding as my back faced the girl.

I could hear the thin heels of her shoes approach me & the tenser I grew.

_Oh dear! Please spare me for I am no good around people!_

"Hello there." A mellifluous voice said as I felt a light tap on my right shoulder.

I turned around to see Yerim.

She was wearing a smile on her pink lips, & seeing her relaxed expression made me less worried about all of this. "I'm hoping you don't mind, but we're partners."

Our assignment was each of us taking turns to draw each other, we had to do some sort of pose.

"Who should go first? You draw or I?" Yerim asked.

"....." I hesitated to speak, & just dropped my eyes into the wood floor.

"Hm, not very talkative. That's alright," she patted my shoulder, "I'll draw you first."

The girl dragged a chair in front of me, & then got some paper & a pencil.

I watched her quietly as I noticed her smile hadn't left her face.

"Ah." She settled down, & locked eyes with me, "Okay, go on. Make a pose."

"....." Once again I hesitated, but decided as her muse I do something.

I tried to smile as I extended my arms upwards, then curled my arms. I attempted to make a heart shape right above me. I think it worked.

"Oh that's so cute!" Yerim giggled, "Don't move! I'm working my magic."

I did as she said, & stayed still as I possibly could.

For a few minutes I stayed still, until my arms began to ache from being up too long. Yerim's eyes were focused on her creation, & not to seem strange, but she hadn't lifted her eyes to look at me.

_Was she even drawing me?_

The art teacher passed by Yerim & her drawing, then stopped in her tracks. Her face seemed displeased.

"Kim Yerim," the art teacher continued, "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing, like you said." Yerim responded, witty.

"Yes, but you're drawing some sort of fantasy land. You should be drawing your subject, who is right in front of you."

"But I did draw her Miss." Yerim responded pointing somewhere on her art, "See? Look, she's right there."

"You are taking away the focus from your subject." The teacher stated, "So please, _focus_."

And with that, the art teacher left to check up on other students.

I glanced at Yerim, who made an angry face & stuck out her tongue to the teacher's back.

A laugh slipped from my mouth.

_She's funny._

I let my arms fall to my sides, & I walked over to see Yerim's work.

I'll admit, it wasn't bad. Spectacular, even.

"I think it's a great piece." I said leaning to get a better look of the art, "You shouldn't let others limit your creativity. Simple minded people like the teachers always ruin things."

I was surprised to see Yerim's almond-shaped eyes smile as her lips spread into a grin, turning to me.

"W—what?" I asked, embarrassed.

"That's the first time you talk to me." She let out a small laugh, "I'm really glad."

"U—uhm.....—"

"What's your name?" She asked, "Y'know, I hadn't really asked before & you already know mine."

I cleared my throat.

"....(Name)."


	4. ≡ balafre

_**Early May, 1952** _   
_**Monday (continued)** _

**[R]**

I was surprised to know Yerim had tuberculosis.

I found that out during physical education.

The sun wasn't as radiant & usual, & that made me comfortable. I regularly sat outside during physical activities, because I also had an infection of my own.

As me & Yerim watched the girls do push ups & the whole bit, I was thinking about writing. I love to write, it's one of the ways I escape reality for a while & create my own world. I was currently writing a short story.

"Why aren't you with them?" Yerim asked in that witty tone of hers, which I'll admit I liked.

"...I have osteomyelitis." I noticed Yerim sneakily scoot over to get a better listen. "Since I was little, I was always at the hospital because of my leg. I had to get many operations. It took them forever to get all that _muck_ out."

"It's alright now though, cheer up!" Yerim nudged me, probably after seeing my pouty face.

"I have a scar on my left leg." I said matter-of-factly. "It's my warrior's wound."

"Really?" Her face lit up, "Can I see it?"

"Sure." I nodded.

I scanned around to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, & I pulled my stocking down unveiling my long scar; from my knee to my ankle, the scar always made me cringe, that's why I would cover my legs all the time.

"Wow." Yerim leaned in to get a better look at it, then turned to me. "Can I touch it?"

I thought that was an odd request, but decided it wouldn't hurt to let the girl touch it just once.

Giving another bright smile, she shifted in her spot. I winced a little once I felt her finger slide down the scar.

She shivered as she laughed, "It feels funny. Did you know, I also have scars?"

"You do?" I lifted a brow.

"Yes. And they're on my lungs." She pointed to her chest. "Mom & dad sent me to the Bahamas to recuperate, & I spent 5 years there." She grinned, "I guess all the best people have chest & bone diseases. It's all frightfully romantic!"

_Bahamas?_

I'm not completely surprised she's wealthy. _She is tallish, has a pretty face too. Very brazen as well._

"There was this boy though, whom always used to beat me up." Yerim recalled as she narrowed her eyes, "He would kick me a lot, that _little_...."

ஓ๑♡๑ஓ

"(Name) how was school?" My mother asked me as she stirred the soup she was making.

"Nothing much!" I said, "But I got an A on my French test!"

"That's great!" She chirped from the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'm going to my room."

Since we lived in a boarding house, I lived in a separate place, but it was near the main house. I didn't complain about it, since I got my privacy & I could sneak out whenever I needed, which wasn't often for my lack of friends.

"Oh no you can't yet honey." My mother stopped me as I turned around. "There new guests are coming right now. Go get dressed so we can introduce ourselves properly when they arrive."

"Oh....Alright..." I hesitated for a moment but decided to go along.


End file.
